Sleeping Shark
by bhiblu21
Summary: *cepter 3 apdet!* Squalo mendapat sebuah undangan! undangan apakah itu? RnR!
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

Cathz : akhirnya bias ke publish juga~ kya2! *gaje* . aku manggil bintang tamu kali ni dulu yaa~ hmmm, yg mana yaaa? *liatin daftar chara..* eng, G-san!

G : ha? apa?

Cathz : etoo, siang, G-san.. bantuin cathz donk..

G : apa lagi sih?

Cathz : bilang disclaimernya ke reader… ya? Ya? Plisss… *muka memelas biar bikin si G keleper2*

G : hah~ merepotkan saja… KHR itu milik Amano Akira – sama, tapi FF gaje ini milik cathz.. uda ni!

Cathz : ok,kata2 tambahan dr saya.. dan G itu milikku~ *jingrak2an dikamar* (harap maklum karena author gak tahan liat cowo cakep)

G : haah? Apa loe bilang tadi?

Cathz : nothing~ silahkan baca~

CHAPTER 0 - Prologue

Di suatu siang yg indah cerah mengkilat (cling2), duduk termenung seorang ratu yg sdg memandangi langit yg biru. Nama ratu itu adalah Mammon.

"Haaaah... Kapan ya aku punya anak ?" desah Mammon

**(tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk)**

"Oi, ngapain kau disana, bengong liatin jendela?" teriak Verde, sang suami yg kerjanya Cuma otak atik mesin.

"_Kau lg Kau lgi, gangguin aja." _kata Mammon dalam batinnya.

" Aku cuma mikir kok kita gak punya anak yaa.. Gitu.." kata Mammon

"Hoo, gitu... Hmm... Sini bentar deh~" kata Verde pelan..

"He? Mo apa?"

**BRUK!**

Verde memeluk Mammon dan mulai meng-kiss nya dgn lembut..

"Oi, o..i.."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Pe-pelan donk~ "

"Hoho, tenang aja..."

*sisanya pikir sendiri ya... khu khukhu~*

Pagi harinya...

"Uh, uda pagi ya?" kata Mammon yg masih setengah2 bangun.

"Hmm? Kau sudah bangun?" kata Verde yg sdg menyiapkan kopi untuk Mammon.

"Uh, aku pusing~"

"Hmm, nih kopimu. Kau pusing? Mungkin kemarin aku terlalu memaksamu.. Maaf.."

"Eh? Gak apa2 kok. Cuma agak ngantuk aja..."

Sambil mengusap2 rambut Mammon, Verde meng-kiss kening Mammon dengan lembut dan itu membuat Mammon merona...

"Kau manis banget sih~" bisik Verde pelan..

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata yg membuat Mammon tersipu-sipu, ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju laboratorium untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya..

"Apaan sih.. Abis gituan sama aku, dia pergi ke lab lagi~! Ah, Verde.. Kamu memang yang terbaik untukku~"

~CHAPTER 0 : Prologue~

cathz : akhirnya selese juga ni chapter prologue~

G : gua balik ya ke tempat si primo...

cathz : aa! tunggu dolo dong! readers! review please! oi, G! tungguin aku!

n.b : pas ngerjain ini bner2 mrasa gimana gitu, karena main notes nya pertama aku bikin di hape..

**review please! butuh banyak masukan dari senior2**

**~arigatou gozaimasu~**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Cursed Princess

Cathz : yahoo! Saya kembali dengan new chapter..

Kuma : jangan kebanyakan teriak mulu, cathz! Panggil bintang tamu kali ni cepetan! gue sibuk ni!

Cathz : nyuuu... okelah kalo gitu! Berdasarkan perundingan saya dengan kuma, saya telah menetapkan *bla bla bla bla bla*, GokuYama!

*plok plok plok!*

Goku : kenapa gue mesti sama si yakyuu baka ini?

Yama : kan gak apa-apa.. jangan marah-marah mulu lah.. (sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut gokudera)

Cathz : hihi.. goku lucu de.. mukanya malu-malu sama yama... (seneng banget karena guest kali ni goku..)

Goku : a-a-apaan si lu, yakyuu baka! Hoi, author gila! Sini loe!

Cathz : kuma, sisanya tolong urus ya! Gue mo kabur! *ngacir.. syuttt~*

Kuma : author sama goku sama aja berisiknya... yama, kau baca disclaimernya. Sekarang gak pake lama.. *death glare ala hibari*

Yama : *glek! sweatdrop* KHR itu gak bakalan jdi milik cathz-san, kalo SS emank hasil karya otak dia. KHR adalah milik AMANO AKIRA-SAMA yang jauh di Jepang sono.. Uda ni, kuma..

Kuma : oke, sono pergi, kejar dan tangkap si author bego itu.. SEKARANG*deathglare* crita mulai! Action!

Kira-kira 2 bulan setelah si Mammon 'main' sama Verde, Mammon pun mengandung.

"Oi, Verde! Kira-kira anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki yah?" kata Mammon.

"Kamu maunya perempuan atau laki-laki? Aku sih, yang mana aja oke.." jawab Verde.

"Aku sih, pengennya perempuan berkulit putih seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, rambut hitam sehitam kayu eboni...(kok jadi kayak snow white?)"

"Kalo anak kita laki-laki, gimana dong? Masa mau kulit kayak salju, bibir merah darah sama rambut hitam kayak eboni? Ntar anak kita kayak banci dong!"

"Ya enggak lah! Kalo anak kita laki-laki...(mysterious aura appear) Kita ajarin kayak perempuan.."

"Ha? Coba ulang lagi kata-katamu?"

"Ihhh! Kuping dipasang dong! Aku bilang kalo anak kita laki-laki, kita ajarin kayak perempuan ajaaa!"

Verde bengong dan gak konek gara-gara perkataan Mammon selama 2 menit...

"OMG! Kau uda gila ya, Mammon? LAKI-LAKI kau suruh belajar jadi perempuan?"

"Haaah.. Kau ini bener-bener lemot aseli ya.. Otakmu itu isinya apa sih? Aku gak bercanda loh, dengan kata-kataku tadi, aku itu SERIUS.."

Akhirnya Verde pun berpasrah hati dan terus memikirkan pernyataan Mammon yang akan mengajari anaknya seperti perempuan jika anaknya benar-benar laki-laki.

Setelah 9 bulan lamanya Mammon mengandung seperti layaknya manusia biasa, ia pun melahirkan seorang anak.

"Haah, Mammon, anakku.. Bagaimana nasibnya ya? Penasaran.." kata Verde sambil duduk menunggu kelahiran anaknya yang pertama dan berharap agar Mammon mengubah pikirannya tentang anak laki-laki yang akan ia ajari etika perempuan di ruang kerjanya atau sebut saja laboratoriumnya yang tercinta.

BRAK! Suara pintu memecahkan kekhawatiran Verde dalam laboratoriumnya.

"Yang Mulia! Anak anda telah lahir!" kata seorang pelayan kerajaan tersebut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Be-benarkah?"

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Verde segera berlari menuju ruangan tempat sua-eh-istrinya bersalin.

BRUK! Suara pintu pun terbuka dan Verde dapat melihat Mammon dalam keadaan kecapekan karena bersalin.

"Ohok uehek uehek! Hah Hah Hah. Biarkan aku mengatur nafasku dulu" kata Verde yang sudah cukup tua *author disengat listrik sama Verde* kepada Mammon yang hampir pingsan karena capek.

"Tabib, anakku perempuan atau laki-laki?" kata Verde sambil terengah-engah.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia. Anak anda.. "

"DEG! Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Jangan-jangan.." kata Verde dalam batinnya.

"Laki-laki, Yang Mulia."

Kekhawatiran Verde yang terbesar pun menjadi kenyataan. Anaknya laki-laki. Ia pun lemas setelah mendengar kata tabib kerajaan itu. "OMG. Kenapa anakku mesti laki-laki? Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?" katanya dalam hati."Mana anak itu, tabib?"

"Ini." Tabib memberikan anak itu kepada Verde dan ia pun menggendong anak itu. "Anu, Yang Mulia. Hati-hati ya, anak ini punya suara yang agak err~.."

Countdown dimulai.

5

4

3

2

1!

"!"

"Yah, beginilah suara anak anda, Yang Mulia. Sangat EXTREME.." kata sang tabib.

Verde yang sudah mau pingsan saat mendengar suara anaknya, mulai stress.

"Ver.." panggil Mammon yang sudah bangun dari istirahatnya selama 2 jam.

"Ya?" jawab Verde.

"Anak kita laki-laki ya?"

"I-iya.."

"Aku, ingin merayakan kelahirannya..."

"Baiklah. Akan kuadakan pesta besok malam.. Istirahatlah malam ini.."

"Terima ka..sih.."

Setelah Mammon kembali tertidur, Verde pun mulai mempersiapkan pesta kelahiran 'putri'-nya dibantu oleh para pelayan.

**^^CERITANYA UDA BESOK MALAMNYA^^**

Para rakyat pun mulai berkumpul di ruang pesta. Dan tentunya dari berbagai macam kalangan.

Tujuan mereka cuma satu, yaitu melihat sang 'putri'.

"Selamat malam, rakyatku. Terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta ini." Kata Verde yang membuka acara ini.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu. Kemarin, Ratu telah melahirkan seorang anak perempuan pertamanya dengan selamat. Dan pada hari ini, sang Ratu ingin merayakan kelahirannya dengan kalian semua!"

"Putriku ini, akan kuberi nama Squalo. Dan ialah calon penerus kerajaan ini!".

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!

Semua rakyat pun bertepuk tangan setelah sang raja menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Namun,..

"Shi shi shi, uda selesai bicaranya? Gantian pangeran yang ngomong ya.."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang aneh dan asap hitam mulai mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Belphegor! Ngapain kau kesini!" teriak Verde.

"Shi shi shi, habisnya, kau tidak mengundang aku sih. Jadi aku datang untuk memberikan hadiah untuk putrimu yang manis itu.." kata Belphegor, seorang penyihir yang tinggal di dekat perbatasan kerajaan.

"Anakmu akan tertusuk jarum mesin pintal dan tertidur untuk selama-lamanya pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.. Shi shi shi, ia takkan bangun tuk selamanya.." kata Bel sambil membuat lingkaran kutukannya. "Itu saja hadiahku, sampai jumpa nanti!".

Bel pun menghilang setelah memberikan sang 'putri' sebuah hadiah yang indah.

"OMG... Uda gak kuat aku urus beginian.." kata Verde sambil memegang kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tenang, Verde. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi,dan aku akan mencoba meringankan kutukan ini." Kata Mammon dengan tenang.

"Wahai, putriku yang manis. Kau akan tetap tertusuk jarum pintal pada umurmu yang ke-16,namun kau tidak akan tidur untuk selama-lamanya. Jika ada seorang pangeran yang datang dan menciummu, maka kau akan terbangun dari tidurmu. Tetapi, jika tak ada seorang pun yang datang dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun, maka kau akan tertidur selamanya."

Demikian setelah Mammon mengucapkan kata-kata mantra itu, rakyat pun kembali pulang ke rumah mreka masing-masing

Cathz : hosh, hosh.. capek ni gue.. yama? Mana si kuma?

Yama : pulang. Katanya banyak kerjaan di rumah. Ah, goku-chi! Kamu capek ya?

Goku : uda tau pake tanya lagi! Ni gara-gara si author sial ni!

Cathz : kok salahin gue? Kan gue jujur karena muka lu emank lucu!

Goku : muka gue gak lucu dan gak akan lucu!

Mukuro : *dateng gak diundang* kufufufu.. apa yang kau lakukan padanya,Gokudera Hayato?

Cathz : mu-mu-mukuro? Ngapain kesini? Giliranmu kan minggu depan?

Mukuro : pengen liat muka author... kufufufu.. *seme mode on!*

Cathz : ooo,*gak peduli*.. ya uda deh. Muku, goku, ma yama mintain review ya~

Mukuro : readers yang terhormat..

Yama & Goku : minta reviewnya!

**review please! butuh banyak masukan dari senior2**

**~arigatou gozaimasu~**


	3. Chpter 2:A man who was destined for me

Cathz : akhirnya bisa ke publish juga..

Kuma : uda ah, cepetan! Panggil bintang tamu kali ni, abis tu gue pulang..

Cathz : iya iya, kuma.. sabar ah.. oke, bintang tamu kali ni : MukuHiba!

Kuma : oke, bya!

Cathz : Oi, kuma!

Muku : oya oya.. kenapa aku sama si Hibari? Kau bilang aku sama Tsunayoshi?

Hiba : aku tidak mau dengan si nanas sialan ini! mana Tsunayoshi?

Cathz : iya iya.. ni gue triakin si Tsuna dulu.. (1.2.3) TSUNAAAAAAAAA, SINI LOE!

Tsu : kenapa, cathz-san? Eh? Hi-hi-Hibari-san… Mu-mu-Mukuro-san (gemeteran)

Muku : kufufu, lama tak jumpa Tsunayoshi-kun.. Untuk merayakan perjumpaan kita, ayo kita main..

Hiba : jangan sentuh herbivore-ku,nanas! Dia M-I-L-I-K-K-U!

Cathz : STOOPP! Jangan bikin ribut disini! Kalo kalian mo main sama Tsuna, nanti aja! Kalo kalian menghiraukan perintah gue, gue gak jadi munculin kalian!

Tsu, Muku, Hiba : Iya deh..

Cathz : Muku! Baca disclaimer! Hiba, ntar loe yang minta review sama readers!

Muku : kufufu, apakah kalian tahu KHR milik siapa? Tentu saja milik Amano Akira-sama! Amano-sama adalah pencipta diriku! TAPI! cerita gaje, OOC, n kesannya tolol ini milik Cathz..

Cathz : oke! Good job, Muku-chi! Main sono sama Tsuna! Hiba, giliranmu nanti ya..

Muku : kufufu.. trima kasih, author-ku~ ayo sini, Tsunayoshi-kun..

Tsu : NOOO!

(muku dan tsuna masuk ke kamar dengan pintu berwarna pink. Beberapa saat setelah mereka masuk terdengar suara desahan dan suara-suara seductive lainnya)

Hiba : cih! Ya sudahlah.. Oi, herbivore! Ntar gue minta ruangan khusus ya!

Cathz : oke deh! Ntar gue sediain! Minna-san, story start!

WARNING! Mulai dari cepter ini, karakternya jadi 100% OOC!

* * *

15 tahun lebih 11 bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Pang-eh-Putri Squalo pun makin dewasa dan cantik *author kena scontro di squalo*. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat diubah dari sifatnya itu.

"VOIIII! Lussuria! Kau apakan rambutku!" teriaknya.

"Ma~ Squ-chan.. Rambutmu yang indah membuatku berdebar-debar~ Kyaaaa~" kata Lussuria, sang tutor yang mengajari Squalo menjadi *ehem* perempuan.

"Sialan! Lepaskan!"

"Uwaaaa~ Indahnyaaa~"

"Ha? Indah? Apa yang kau lakukan pada ram-? WTH!" teriak Squalo sambil melihat rambutnya yang telah terkepang dengan cantik dari cermin. "Brengsek kau! Scontro di Squaloooo!".

"Uwaaa! Tu-tu-tuan putri, jangan memakai pedang anda disini~! Kami mohon tenanglah.." kata para pelayannya sambil menenangkan amarah Squalo.

Sebetulnya, banyak sekali pangeran-pangeran yang dating untuk melamar Squalo, namun semuanya tumbang karena kekuatan sang putri dan suara yang *ohok-ohok* indah sekali serta sikapnya yang kasar kepada semua orang *namanya juga Squalo, kalo gak ribut namanya bukan Squalo (-_-")*

'Pasti ada cara untuk bebas dari si ayam ijo ini! Tapi, gimana ya?' pikir Squalo sambil meminum afternoon tea-nya. 'Lagipula, kenapa sih, ayahanda memilih ayam ini untuk jadi pengajarku? Kan masih banyak orang selain si ayam sialan ini. Satu hal lagi yang kubingungkan dari ayahanda dan ibunda, aku ini kan LAKI-LAKI? Kok diajari untuk menjadi perempuan sih? Arghhh, pusing-pusing! Bingung-bingung!' pikirnya.

"VOIIII! Lussuriaa! Tambah tehnyaa!" teriak Squalo.

"Hai~ Hai~ silahkan,Squ-chan~" kata Lussuria.

"Sudah brapa kali kubilang? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu!"

CLING!

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu, kupotong jambul ayam kebanggaanmu itu" kata Squalo sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke Lussuria.

"Hu uh!~ Muka tidak manis kalau sedang marah..~" jawab Lussuria sambil menjauhkan pedang Squalo dari depannya.

"Berisik! Jangan panggil aku manis! Kalau kau panggil aku dengan sebutan bodoh itu lagi, kulempar kau ke hutan!" kata Squalo dengan tampang kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Squalo terdiam.

'Hutan ya.. Sepertinya aku menemukan rencana bagus.. Shi shi shi' *loh? sejak kapan squ-chan jadi bel-chan?*

"VOIII! Besok aku ingin jalan-jalan ke hutan! Temani aku!" katanya dengan penuh api dimatanya(?).

'He? Tumben sekali hime mau ke hutan?' pikir Lussuria.

"VOII! Apa jawabanmu, ayam!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Lussuria.

**-KEESOKAN HARINYA-**

"VOIII! Ayam ijoo! Uda siap blom?" panggil Squalo denga suara merdunya.

"Yaaaa~ Sudahhh~" jawab Lussuria dengan "imut"nya.

"Oke! Kita jalan!" kata Squalo dengan semangat Extra Jossnya(?).

Hutan yang akan dijelajahi Squalo dan Lussuria terletak di sebelah barat istana mereka dan merupakan perbatasan kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Vongola. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari istana dan sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh rakyat karena tempat itu sangat luas, sekali sangat luas, sekali lagi saudara-saudara sangat lu-*ditampar sama kuma* dan kurang menghasilkan SDA. Apa itu SDA? SDA adalah kepanjangan dari Sumber Daya Alam. SDA terbagi jadi dua yaitu SDA yang dapat diperbaharui dan yang ti-*kena kill sama kuma dan masuk rumah sakit untuk 4 tahun*.

*back to story* Setelah berkuda selama 1001 malam-eh-1 jam, mereka pun sampai di depan pintu masuk hutan barat.

'Menurut penelitianku, ditengah hutan ini ada padang bunga. Itu tempat yang pas untuk meninggalkan si ayam ini. Dia pasti langsung terlena syalalala(?) dengan bunga-bunga disana.' pikir Squalo.

"VOII! Kita jalan masuk sekarang! Cepat!" triak Squalo dengan suara indahnya yang membuat burung-burung disekitarnya pingsan selama 5 detik.

"Wait for meee~ my cutey princesss~" kata Lussuria dengan ke"imut"an yang infinity.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Sunyi senyap. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah diantara dedaunan menerangi jalan mereka yang gelap*saudara-saudara, ini bukan malam*. Setelah 10 menit menjelajahi hutan yang cukup gelap itu, mereka pun sampai di Taman Bunga Seribu yang terkenal sangat indah dan terletak cukup jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Kyaaaaa~~! Banyak banget bunganya! Wah, yang itu lucu, ahh! Yang ini juga indah! Kyaaa! Hatiku berdebar-debar!" kata Lussuria dengan "berisik"-nya dan sok imut.

'Kufufufu(?), sudah kuduga! Si ayam ini pasti terlena dengan bunga disini. Oke! It's time to escape and enjoy my life! Bya-bya, ayam~!' batin Squalo yang langsung kabur dengan kekuatan superr!

CIUNNNGZZ!

Dengan kekuatan The Flash dari Superhero, Squalo langsung sampai di Danau Amethyst, yang membatasi kerajaannya yaitu Kerajaan Arcobaleno dan Kerajaan Vongola. Kenapa disebut Danau Amethyst? Karena keunikan tempat ini adalah batu yang menghiasi danau ini berwarna ungu dan airnya pun berwarna keunguan yang katanya sih, sehat buat penyakit apapun.

"Lha? Disini ada danau toh? Baru tahu aku" kata Squalo yang sampai disana dengan aman damai sentosa tanpa ayam ijo.

Segera setelah Squalo sampai, ia segera duduk dan bersantai menikmati hidupnya yang biasanya diganggu oleh ayam dan pelajaran-pelajaran yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

'Tempat yang tenang.. Damai dan tentram tanpa si ayam untuk seharian. Mana pernah aku menikmati hidup seperti ini? Tiap hari kerjanya Cuma belajar dansa, table manner,berjalan dengan anggun, tutur kata, dan pelajaran gak berguna lainnya lah! Coba hari-hariku seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan.. Pasti rasanya benar-benar damai~' kata Squalo dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Squalo segera membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat sesosok pria dibelakangnya. Pria itu tinggi, berpakaian cukup rapi, dan sepertinya ia adalah seorang bangsawan.

"VOII! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau mengganggu waktu santaiku tau!" jawab Squalo dengan nada ketus andalannya*gaplok!*.

"Hoi, brengsek! Aku dari tadi tidur disini dengan damai. Tau-tau ada manusia berambut perak datang tanpa diundang! Harusnya aku yang marah!" jawab laki-laki dengan nada yang kurang lebih mirip dengan Squalo.

"Che! Baiklah! Aku Squalo, putri tapi pangeran Kerajaan Arcobaleno! Sekarang kau siapa,ha?" kata Squalo

"Yang mana yang bener! Pangeran ato putri?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Gini ye mas, saya ini sebenarnya laki-laki tapiii sama orangtua saya diajari jadi perempuan… Ngerti gak?" jawab Squalo *maaf kalo ada beberapa kata-kata gaul, berhubung ngetiknya uda ngantuk jadi males.. hehehe, mohon dimaafkan!*

"Aku ingat.. Kau adalah putri yang disebut-sebut sebagai putri terganas sepanjang masa itu ya… Tak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu, putri **TOA** ." kata laki-laki itu dengan menekankan kata-kata TOA. *author ditebas sama Squ-chan*

"VOIII! Apa kau bilang tadi! Sialan! Hoi! Sebutkan namamu sebelum kute-!"

BYUUR!

Tanpa sadar, Squalo pun tercebur kedalam danau itu dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah.

"Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara kau tau, Tuan Tanpa Nama!" teriak Squalo sambil memeras bajunya.

"Berisik kau! Makanya lihat-lihat dong! Che! Merepotkan saja.." kata laki-laki itu sambil berjalan kearah Squalo.

"VOII! Apa yang kau la-!"

Laki-laki itu membantu Squalo keluar dari air dan menggendongnya ala pengantin baru yang sangat membuat wajah Squalo memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"VO-VOIII! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"berontak Squalo yang menutupi wajah merahnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya melihat Squalo yang berontak karena gendongannya dan berkata, "Kau pasti sangat manis kalau diam dan tdak berontak seperti ini. Makanya, D-I-A-M atau kulempar kau ke atas pohon".

Mendengar kata-kata itu, tentu saja wajah Squalo makin merah dan membuatnya merasa sangat-sangat senang *mungkin?*.

**-Squalo POV-**

Kenapa wajahku panas seperti air onsen begini?

Apa mungkin karena ia menyebutku 'manis'?

Aku saja belum pernah puji sebagai anak manis oleh kedua orangtuaku.

DEG-DEG!

Getaran apa ini, dalam hatiku?

Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!

Aku baru saja mengenalnya!

Perasaan apa ini?

**-End of Squalo POV-**

"Duduk disitu dan jangan kabur." kata laki-laki itu.

Squalo hanya dapat mengangguk dan terduduk diam dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Voi!" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit memelas(?).

"Apa?" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau menyebut aku manis?"

"Karena wajahmu itu memang manis."

Lagi-lagi Squalo terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat laki-laki itu memberika jawabannya.

"Hoi, tundukkan kepalamu!" printah laki-laki itu.

Tanpa bertanya, secara otomatis Squalo langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan laki-laki itu mulai mengeringkan rambut Squalo dengan selembar kain.

Squalo yang biasanya tidak pernah mengijinkan siapa pun mengeringkan rambutnya kali ini ia hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal itu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hee, tak kusangka putri berisik sepertimu bisa diam seperti putri lainnya." kata laki-laki itu.

"Berisik kau." jawab Squalo dengan keketusan tingkat tinggi.

"Rambutmu.. halus juga ya.. Wajahmu juga manis. Pantas semua orang mengira kau perempuan." lanjut laki-laki itu.

"Diam dan jangan sebut aku manis lagi." Lagi-lagi Squalo menjawab laki-laki itu denga nada ketus. "Voi, siapa namamu? Kau belum menyebutkannya."

"Itu rahasia. Nanti kau juga tahu kok." jawab laki-laki itu. "Oke,Setidaknya rambutmu tidak sebasah tadi. Angkat wajahmu. Aku sudah selesai"

Squalo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap laki-laki itu mengibas-ngibaskan kain yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut Squalo. "Voi, terima kasih."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" kata laki-laki itu sambil bengong karena melihat putri TOA ini mengucapkan "TERIMA KASIH". Menurut rumor yang ia dengar, si TOA ini tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapa pun walaupun itu orangtuanya.

"Aku bilang TERIMA KASIH! Budek amat sih? Memangnya salah kalau aku bilang begitu?"

"Terserahlah. Pakai ini, dan pulanglah." kata laki-laki itu sambil melingkarkan jubahnya di tubuh Squalo.

"Tidak perlu, HUATCHI!"

Melihat Squalo yang bersin-bersin, ia langsung memeluk Squalo dan berkata, "Hangat kan?"

"Bi-Biasa aja tuh! HUATCHI!" jawab Squalo yang lagi-lagi bersin dengan muka memerah.

"Kau menyukai pelukanku kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

BLUSH!

Muka Squalo memerah untuk kesekian kalinya dan membuat laki-laki itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Squalo yang terus-terusan memerah karena godaannya.

"Kufufu(?), aku harus pulang." kata laki-laki itu.

"VOI! Kau belum menye-!"

Sebelum Squalo sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tanpa peringatan laki-laki itu mencium pipi Squalo.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Principessa Stronzo."

Dan ia pun menghilang dari hadapan Squalo.

* * *

Cathz : SELESAI!

Kuma : WTH..

Cathz : Loh, kuma? Sejak kapan balik?

Kuma : abis ada hibari sih, jadi aku balik

Cathz : makanya jangan pulang cepet-cepet.

Kuma : Kenapa ceritanya berubah dari draft?

Cathz : karena kayaknya asik sih.. *ngeliat Tsuna yang uda hampir mati gara Muku dari kejauhan* MUKU! TSUNAA! Uda selese mainnya?

Muku : Kufufu, terima kasih author-ku yang tersayang. Sekarang diriku mohon pamit ya..

Cathz : yaaa~! Bya-bya!

Kuma : Tsuna? Main apa sama Mukuro?

Tsu : tidak bisa dijelaskan, Kuma-san.

Hiba : mana giliranku, author gaje?

Kuma : ho? Hibari? Uda datang toh? Minta aja teks-nya sama cathz. *dalam hati nahan teriak*

Cathz : ho? Hibari-san! Ini teksnya! Kau ingin cepat-cepat main dengan tsuna kan?

Hiba : sudah kau siapkan kamarnya sesuai dengan permintaanku?

Cathz : udah kok

Hiba : Readers, saya minta REVIEWNYA ya. *senyuman malaikat*

Cathz : te-terima kasih, hibari san *nahan nosebleed liat senyum hibari*. Silahkan menuju ruangan pink di sebelah kanan.

Hiba : ayo sini, herbivore.

Tsu : NOT AGAIN!

(lagi-lagi, di dalam kamar hibari dan tsuna terdengar desahan dan suara-suara seductive lainnya)

Kuma : Thank you for reading! Don't forget to ripiu fic ini ya!


	4. Chapter 3 : That Man's Invitation

Cathz : yey! Cepter 3!

Kuma : cepetan nape?

Cathz : kuma gak asik ni.. iya deh, aku panggil guest star duluu~! Bel-san!Fran-kun!

Bel : shi shi shi, kenapa kau manggil aku? Pangeran sedang main tau.

Fran : konnichiwa, author-san.

Cathz : Cuma bentar kok~ Bel-san bacain disclaimernya deh. Ntar fran-kun bacain endingnya..

Bel : KHR milik Amano Akira. Author hanya ingin pinjem karakternya buat dimainin(?). Kalo author yang punya KHR mah, main chara-nya berubah jadi Hayato-G, Alaude-Hiba, Muku-Spade, Giotto, XS.

Cathz : tapi SS itu punya aku yaaa!

Warning : OOC banget, serta sudah dipastikan kalo crita ini gaje dan aneh, maybe ada mistypo~

Chara dalam fic ini : TYL Xanxus, bukan TYL Squalo.

* * *

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu."

Kata-kata terakhir yang dibisikkan laki-laki itu terus terulang dalam otak Squalo.

'Kenapa mencium pipiku?' pikir Squalo berulang-ulang sambil mengingat kejadian indah itu.*kyaaaa!*

BLUSH!

'Kenapa mukaku memerah! Jangan pikirin! Jangan!' ulang Squalo dalam hatinya. 'Tapi.. Kalo diingat-ingat, mukanya tampan juga. Matanya itu, membuat aku terpesona, gimana yah.. Rasanya kalo ada didekatnya, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Masa aku su-! BEGOO! Kenapa gue malah mikirin dia!' pikir Squalo sambil memukul-mukul bantal disampingnya.

"VOII! Lussuria! Aku la- HUATCHIII!" triak Squalo dengan suara serak.

"Araaa~ Hime-sama kan sedang sakit, jadi jangan banyak teriak-teriak." Jawab Lussuria yang datang membawa semangkuk bubur panas dan obat demam.

Sejak kemarin malam, setelah pulang dari hutan, Squalo langsung pingsan. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Squalo kena demam karena kedinginan dan kecapekan jalan.

"Hime-samaaa~ makan yaa~ buka mulutnyaa~" kata Lussuria yang berniat menyuapi Squalo.

"VOII! Aku bisa makan sendiri! Uhuk-uhuk!" kata Squalo sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Mooo~ Jangan memaksakan dirimu, hime~" kata Lussuria dengan im-*hoek*-ut. "Oh ya! Hampir saja aku lupa~ Ini jubah yang kemarin hime-sama pakai~" lanjut Lussuria sambil memberikan jubah itu kepada Squalo.

Squalo hanya diam saat Lussuria meletakkan jubah itu di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hime-sama? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Lussuria yang bingung menatap Squalo yang bengong.

"A-ah iya." kata Squalo yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Moo~ Jangan bengong dong~ Hime, aku tinggal dulu ya~ Aku masih harus mengurusi pekerjaanku yang lainnya~" kata Lussuria sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar Squalo.

Setelah Lussuria keluar, Squalo menatap kearah jubah itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan laki-laki itu.

_-Flashback-_

"_Pakai ini, dan pulanglah." kata laki-laki itu sambil melingkarkan jubahnya di tubuh Squalo._

"_Tidak perlu, HUATCHI!" _

_Melihat Squalo yang bersin-bersin, ia langsung memeluk Squalo dan berkata, "Hangat kan?"_

"_Bi-Biasa aja tuh! HUATCHI!" jawab Squalo yang lagi-lagi bersin dengan muka memerah._

"_Kau menyukai pelukanku kan?" tanya laki-laki itu._

_-End of Flashback-_

BLUSH!

Muka Squalo memerah.

'Begoo! Kenapa muka gue merah gara-gara mikirin si mesum sialan itu!' pikir Squalo dalam batinnya sambil memukul-mukul bantal disebelahnya. *kasian bantalnya dan maaf kalo pake bahasa gaul lagi.. gomen~*

Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri mengambil jubah itu.

'Aku harus mengembalikan jubah ini dan akan kupaksa dia mengatakan namanya!' pikir Squalo. 'Tapi, bagaimana cara aku kabur dari tempat ini? Kalo lewat pintu, nanti ketahuan sama si ayam sialan itu. Kalo lewat jendela, hmm..'

Setelah berpikir selama 20 detik, Squalo pun memutuskan untuk kabur lewat jendela karena menurutnya resiko ketahuannya lebih kecil dan penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat.

"Ok, peralatan untuk kabur sudah beres!" kata Squalo pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Lussuria.

Squalo pun segera membuka tirai jendelanya dan membuka kunci jendela kamarnya lalu bersiap untuk melompat ke bawah. 'Oke, aku lompat.'

1..

2..

3…!

BRUK!

"Aduh, sialan. Sakit banget." kata Squalo sambil mengusap punggungnya yang terbentur tanah.

Mendengar suara dari dekat semak-semak, para pengawal yang sedang berjaga-jaga pun segera menuju kesana dan melihat Squalo disana.

"Hi-hime-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan disi-!"

BRUK!BRAK!

2 pengawal pun pingsan seketika setelah dipukul oleh Squalo.

'Che! Brisik saja! Aku harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum yang lainnya datang!' pikirnya.

Ia pun segera berlari kearah hutan barat dengan kekuatan The Flash andalannya. *ni anak sadar gak sih dia lagi demam?*

Berkat kekuatan The Flash-nya, Squalo berhasil mencapai hutan barat dalam waktu 10 menit saja! Saudara-saudari, saya ulangi! Dalam 10 menit saja! Padahal kemarin mereka naik kuda aja bisa 1 jam!

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku harus cepat!" kata Squalo sambil berhenti mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu segera berlari menuju Danau Amethyst, tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang memberinya jubah tesebut.

Dalam sekejap, Squalo langsung sampai di Danau Amethyst dengan kondisi berantakan karena terlalu cepat berlari tanpa memandang apapun yang ada didepannya.

"Sekarang dimana dia? VOIII!"

Teriakan Squalo membuat semua burung-burung disekitarnya langsung pingsan selama 10 detik, dan ikan-ikan mengambang selama 5 menit serta meretakkan 2 batu besar di sekitarnya.

Setelah Squalo berteriak, sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggil dirinya dari belakang.

"Che! Kau lagi. Mengganggu tidurku saja"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu, Squalo segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang sedang bersantai.

"Kau disana rupanya! Kenapa kau diam saja saat melihatku didepanmu ha!" omel Squalo layaknya ibu-ibu.

"Diamlah sedikit. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu yang sakit itu kalau kau terus berteriak-teriak." kata laki-laki itu.

"Kata siapa kalau aku sedang sakit! Aku ini sehat-sehat sa- uhuk uhuk! Aku datang untuk mengembalikan jubahmu ini tau! UHUK-UHUK!"

Melihat Squalo yang terus terbatuk-batuk, ia pun menarik tangan Squalo hingga terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Vo-voi! Lepaskan aku!" Muka Squalo langsung memerah sesaat setelah laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidur." kata laki-laki itu pelan.

"Ha?" tanya Squalo.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kalau kau demam dan kecapean sekarang. Jadi, tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." bisiknya di telinga Squalo.

"Ti-ti-tidak mau. A-a-aku sehat kok." kata Squalo terbata-bata.

"Jangan bohong.. Tidurlah.." kata laki-laki itu sambil mencium kening Squalo dan mengelus rambut silvernya kemudian menutup matanya.

BLUSH!

Muka Squalo memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus dan suhu tubuhnya naik setinggi kapasitas maksimum mesin sauna. Hatinya berdebar-debar.

Squalo yang malu langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki itu tapi laki-laki itu malah mempererat pelukannya.

'Sialan! Si mesum ini malah mempererat pelukannya lagi! Kalo begini, aku..'

TUK.

Squalo yang suhu tubuhnya naik tiba-tiba langsung tertunduk tidur karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit kepalanya.

Merasa bahwa Squalo sudah tertidur, laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan menatap wajah uke Squalo.

'Sudah tidur ya?' pikirnya. 'Dia ini manusia atau alien sih? Uda tau lagi sakit, masih datang kesini. Pake lari pula. Tak kusangka ia akan benar-benar sakit, padahal kupikir dia itu putri tahan banting. Tapi, wajahnya saat tidur ini benar-benar.. Innocent banget..' pikir laki-laki itu sambil menatap wajah manis Squalo yang merupakan turunan dari Mammon(?).

"Selamat tidur, my Principessa Stronzo." bisiknya pelan dan mulai menutup kembali matanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di istana.

"Hime-samaa~ Sudah makan belumm?" panggil Lussuria dari luar.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hime-chan~" panggil Lussuria lagi.

Tetap juga tak ada jawaban.

"Hime-chan~ Pintunya kubuka yaa~" kata Lussuria lagi.

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban apa pun dari dalam.

Karena tak sabar menunggu jawaban Squalo, Lussuria langsung membuka pintu kamar Squalo dan mencari keberadaan Squalo. Namun, ia tidak menemukan putri uke itu dimana pun.

"Squalo.. Dimana kau?~"

Lussuria terus mencari Squalo disegala sudut, dan disegala celah, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Moo~ Dimana dia bersembunyi kali ini?" kata Lussuria.

Setelah berkali-kali mencari Squalo disegala sudut dan celah, ia menemukan secarik pesan diatas meja yang berisi :

_Siapapun yang baca! Aku pergi ke hutan barat sebentar! Aku mau mengembalikan jubah seseorang disana! Jangan cari aku karena aku pasti kembali secepatnya! _

_P.S : ayam ijo! Jangan beritahu ayahanda dan ibunda ya! Aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi!_

"Squaloo!"

* * *

Kembali ke hutan.

Pasangan mesra itu masih tertidur nyenyak dibawah pohon yang sejuk. *damai amit ya~*

Namun suasana manis yang membuat para reader dan saya pun ingin dipeluk juga sama si "unknown man" ini dihancurkan oleh kebangkitan-eh-bangunnya Squalo.

"Um? Sudah sore? Rasanya aku baru tidur sebentar.." katanya.

Squalo mengangkat kepalanya keatas. Ia melihat laki-laki itu masih tertidur pulas dan masih memeluknya dengan erat.

'Dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya..' pikir Squalo.

"Voi! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang." kata Squalo dan membuat laki-laki itu terbangun.

"Uh, kau ini.. Mengganggu tidurku saja.." kata laki-laki itu dengan suara yang agak berat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau pulang." ulang Squalo sambil berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sebelum kau pulang, aku minta bayaran." kata laki-laki itu.

"Ha? Bayaran apa?" tanya Squalo.

"Bayaran karena kau sudah tidur di pelukanku." jawab laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membayarmu!" kata Squalo.

"Kalau begitu.." kata laki-laki itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Squalo.

"Apa yang kau ing-!"

Tanpa peringatan, bibir laki-laki itu menyentuh bibir Squalo yang lembut. Laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Squalo untuk membuatnya lebih dekat.

1 detik..

2 detik...

Laki-laki itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Squalo namun tetap melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Squalo.

Muka Squalo langsung memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus, tubuhnya hangat, dan ia merasa berdebar-debar. Ia menatap ke arah laki-laki itu. Ia melihat wajah laki-laki itu juga sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Hm? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau mau lagi?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah iseng. *croooot!*

Squalo yang mendengar itu langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mulai ngamuk-ngamuk lagi.

"VOII! Kau gila ya!" teriak Squalo.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha! Abisnya mukamu itu manis sekali, aku jadi susah menahan keinginan hatiku!" kata laki-laki itu.

Squalo yang mendengar alasan bodoh itu, terus mengamuk dan memarahi laki-laki itu selama 10 menit nonstop.

Setelah capek ngomel-ngomel, Squalo menghela nafasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum pergi, ia bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Namamu. Kau belum memberitahu aku kan?"

"Itu masih rahasia.. Ini, berikan surat ini pada raja dan ratu dan kau akan mengetahui namaku." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memberikan sebuah surat kepada Squalo dan pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu! Ini surat apa? Vo-!"

Laki-laki itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Squalo yang mengisyaratkan agar dia diam.

"Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa nanti, my Principessa Stronzo."

Lalu lagi-lagi laki-laki itu pulang dan menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan Squalo.

'Aneh.' Satu kata terlintas di pikiran Squalo.

"Squalo!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

'Cih! Dia datang!'

Squalo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Lussuria yang datang menjemputnya. Tapi sesaat setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia langsung merasa pusing dan lemas.

"Squalo!"

Squalo pun terjatuh dan pingsan.

* * *

2 jam kemudian..

"Uh? Dimana ini?"

Perlahan Squalo membuka matanya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri-nya.

'Di kamar toh.' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ara? Putriku? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." kata Mammon.

Squalo menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Ibunda?" tanya Squalo. "Apa yang ibunda lakukan disini? Bukankah ibunda sedang membantu ayah mengatasi keuangan kerajaan kita?"

"Ibu mendengar kabar kalau kau menghilang jadi ibu cemas. Tadi ibu mau mencarimu tapi saat ibu mau pergi, Lussuria kembali dan membawamu yang pingsan. Jadi ayahmu menyuruh ibu untuk merawatmu." jawab Mammon. "Sekarang bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah mendingan kok. Ibunda kembali saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok." kata Squalo.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ada 2 hal yang ibu ingin tanyakan padamu." kata Mammon.

"He? 2 hal?" tanya Squalo dengan lemot dan tampang cengo. *author masuk RS krn ditebas Squ-chan*

"Ibu ingin kamu jujur." kata Mammon dengan tampang serius. "Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan dan darimana kau dapatkan surat ini?" lanjut Mammon sambil menunjukkan surat yang tadi Squalo dapat dari laki-laki itu.

"Etoo~ aku bertemu seseorang di hutan kemarin. Trus dia menolong aku yang tercebur kedalam danau dan memberikan aku jubahnya supaya aku tidak kedinginan. Lalu, tadi saat aku mau mengembalikan jubahnya, dia memberiku surat ini." Jawab Squalo.

"Oh, lalu kau tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Mammon.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya rakyat biasa yang tinggal di dekat sana?" jawab Squalo asal pada Mammon.

"Tidak mungkin. Surat ini berlambangkan tanda Kerajaan Vongola." kata Mammon dengan tampang bingung.

"Hahi?(?) Apaan tuh, lambang Kerajaan Vongola?" tanya Squalo dengan tampang lemot dan bloon mode on-nya.

"Disini tertulis : _Kami dari Kerajaan Vongola mengundang kalian semua untuk menghadiri pesta dansa yang diadakan pada tanggal Log2 bulan CosTan-1._" kata Mammon _*_maaf author lagi gila gara-gara belajar logaritma*. "Eh, ada kertas tambahannya? Tulisannya : Kau harus datang! Dari pangeranmu."

'Pasti si sialan itu yang nulis kertas tambahan itu.' pikir Squalo.

"Kita harus pergi! Ini undangan istimewa! Ibu akan memberitahu ayahmu" kata Mammon dengan semangat dan segera berlari meninggalkan Squalo sendirian.

"Ibunda uda gila ya?" kata Squalo sambil bengong memikirkan pesta dansa itu.

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Vongola.

Seorang pria sedang duduk di balkon sambil meminum wine-nya. Ia menatap langit dan tersenyum licik.

"Kutunggu kau, my Principessa Stronzo."

* * *

Cathz : selesai~ uda tepar nih~ dari jam 3 kerjainnya baru selese sekarang..

Kuma : itu pake nonton KHR dulu kan?

Cathz : Cih, ketauan..

Kuma : ya iya lah, lu kan kalo abis nonton suka senyam senyum sendiri liatin Hayato.

Cathz : kuma juga kalo liatin Hibari langsung senyum.

Kuma : ...

Cathz : Uda deh, Fran-san! Revieww!

Fran : *langsung nengok* minna-san, review onegaishimasu.

Cathz : makasih uda mao bacaa! maaf kalo ada kesalahan!

Fran : kok dikit amat bagian gue?

Cathz : abis mo gimana? Udah sono pulang.

Fran : *langsung pulang karena uda bosen*

Kuma : jangan lupa ripiu ya minna-san!

**Announcement : Minggu depan aku gak apdet SS ma SoM ya! Aku mau liburan! **

**Selamat Berlebaran bagi yang merayakan!**


End file.
